


Her Eyes

by DraMal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Funny, Hogwarts, Humor, Mystery, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Romance, Secret Crush, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraMal/pseuds/DraMal
Summary: Her lips were the softest things he'd ever touched, he thought as he passionately kissed this girl he didn't even know. He didn't want to open his eyes because he wanted it to last because he knew he felt something special, she wasn't like the others. He wanted her so bad! Just as he opened his eyes he saw a glimpse of big beautiful brown eyes with tiny flecks of gold and two neat furrowed brows- and then they were gone





	Her Eyes

Her Eyes

 

Her lips were the softest things he'd ever touched, he thought as he passionately kissed this girl he didn't even know. He didn't want to open his eyes because he wanted it to last because he knew he felt something special, she wasn't like the others.   
She smelt so good! Was it vanilla and coconut? who cares! the smell was intoxicating as it filled his nose. He could feel her moans and sharp breaths between the kiss. He wanted her so bad! Just as he opened his eyes he saw a glimpse of big beautiful brown eyes with tiny flecks of gold and two neat furrowed brows- and then they..…

“Oi, wake up! Draco wake up!! We're going to be late to Quidditch practice!!”  
“huh?…Blaise why are you waking me up so early?!”  
“Yay, the Slytherin Prince is awake! Come on we have practice remember!” said Blaise already heading out the door. “Hurry and chuck on some clothes, I’ll wait for you in the common room”

Slowly Draco dragged himself out of bed, he was not in the mood to practice he was too tired. While putting on a t-shirt that he found strewn on the floor beside his bed he tried to remember what happened last night. “Ahhh that's right” he groaned; Blaise had found an old bottle of firewhiskey in Filch's office and had bought it back to their dorm and being the idiots that they were they decided to…  
“ouch” Draco bent down and picked up the firewhiskey bottle lid that he had stood on and the empty bottle. Merlin, he had a migraine, it was definitely fun in the moment but he knew the next day he would suffer the consequences. He slammed it onto his bedside table and headed out the door with his broom in hand and robes bunched under his arm. 

As he walked out into the common room he quickly skulled a goblet of water and a vile of his mothers own Anti-hangover potion.   
“Sorry for waking you mate, I didn't want to be late. And I'm so sorry I know you were having a good dream”  
As Blaise said that he winked. Draco looked at him in confusion.  
“What are you talking about?” Draco asked as they walked up from the dungeons to the field  
“Don’t try and act like you don't know Malfoy! Come on! Who was the dream girl who made even you moan in your sleep?”  
“None of your business Zabini! and I was not moaning, it was probably you watching me sleep! I know I'm good looking and all, but I like girls Blaise”  
“hahaha get over yourself, and you were definitely moaning…come on who was it?”

For a moment Draco paused trying to think about his dream. It definitely was an amazing kiss but it was just a kiss, did he really moan a lot just from one kiss. He had no idea who it was the only thing he had seen was her eyes. He wanted to see her again he wanted to know who she was and if she even came to Hogwarts. 

“Hey, Draco! We’re here!”  
Quickly snapping out of his daze he marched over to the rest of the team and got started.

 

After practice, Draco headed over to the changing rooms to take a shower. He couldn't take these beautiful, strong and determined eyes out of his head. That one glance from this mysterious girl left him wanting more. He had to find out who she was, if that meant looking every single girl at Hogwarts in the eyes, then so be it. 

 

—————————

Waking up early was always easy for Hermione, she thought of it as a blessing to get some early studying in before breakfast.   
“Come on Crookshanks” she frantically waved at her cat as she descended the stairs to the common room.   
As she walked over to her favourite large armchair by the fire, she noticed that Neville was fast asleep on the couch.  
“Neville! Neville!” Hermione whispered quite urgently  
“huh? What? oh hey Hermione, what are you doing in my room”   
“Neville you're on the couch in the common room!”  
“not again! I keep sleepwalking, I’m just scared that one day I will sleepwalk straight into Snape’s office and he will give me a detention!”  
“It's okay Neville,” Hermione said kindly as she headed for the door  
“Where are you going its pretty early,” Neville said as he stifled a yawn   
“I thought I might start on some homework a bit early, feel free to go back to sleep, I'm just going to head down to the library.”  
“Oh okay then, see you later Hermione” Neville muttered s her lay his head back on the cushion.

Descending the staircases quickly, she muttered under her breath her to-do list for the day as she made her way to the library. But her mind was on other things. She had quite a dream last night. When she got to the library she merrily said hello to Madam Pince and went to her favourite desk right at the back of the main library shelf. She decided she would start her potions paper on different types of sleeping draughts.   
Hermione found her mind wandering again to her dream. It made her feel so good, this persons touch was so cold yet so comforting to her and she couldn’t pinpoint who it could be! She saw a tiny crescent-shaped scar on this person jaw.   
“Cute” she mumbled to herself.  
Wait ….’cute’ what was she thinking, she didn't even know this person!  
Ohh but his hands were so big, and his lips…  
“Snap out of it!!” she mumbled again

Looking down she noticed that she had only written the heading and she wanted to be early for breakfast.  
“Ughh” Hermione grumbled as she rolled up her parchment and stuffed it in her bag.   
She definitely was not getting any work done. She headed speedily out of the library towards the great hall for breakfast. Just as she turned the corner, coming to the door of the great hall she bumped into someone.   
“ahh” Hermione yelped as she hit someone square in the chest and then fell onto someone. “Oh my goodness, shit, I am so sorry for falling on you” she scrambled with her eyes still closed anticipating the impact on the cold ground.   
“Stupid mudblood” he muttered under his breath while he rubbed his chest on where she fell onto.  
“Oh you” her eyes snapped open in fury “never mind I'm not sorry”  
Standing up quickly she quickly stalked away picking up her strewn books and bag on the ground, leaving the stunned Slytherin on the ground. 

——————

After finishing off in the shower Draco quickly chucked on his clothes and attempted to dry his platinum blonde hair, to no avail he just let it droop down in front of his face a little bit an headed for the hall. He was so hungry looking down at his stomach he could just feel the effects of his hangover and fatigue from training, he could hear grumbling then suddenly  
“ahh,” he felt someone walk into him and quickly protected them from the ground, which resulted landing on his back with a loud “thud!”  
Looking down he saw Granger with her head on his chest and eyes shut in fright.  
“Stupid mudblood” he muttered as he saw who had bumped into his chest.He didn't realise how tall he had gotten, resulting with her head colliding with his chest. Ha! She probably had her head stuck in a book and couldn't bother looking up. 

It was funny watching her frantically apologise over and over again, and then. Her eyes opened and everything she said next was a blur. Her eyes, no it couldn’t be!! Bloody Granger! no way had he dreamt about snogging the know-it-all mudblood, but still, he sat there hypnotised by those brown eyes and he watched her as she picked up all her books and bag and left. 

What had just happened, he had just found the girl that he'd dreamt about. Her fiery brown eyes lighting up in anger as she got off the ground and he was on the ground, helpless. 

He quickly picked himself off the ground as he did not want anyone to see a Malfoy on something so filthy, but it was too late. “Hey Draco, wait why were you on the ground,” said Blaise as he came for breakfast.  
“ugh the fucken mudblood bumped into me, probably had her nose in some book” Malfoy sneered.  
“Granger? man, why do you look so upset! She's grown up a lot, if you know what I mean” Blaise said as he gestured to his chest.   
“gross Zabini! I wouldn't want to get near those Gryffindors tits” Draco fought back, but he knew that wasn't true. Ever since she had knocked him on his ass he couldn't get the image of her head on his chest, out of his head. What was he thinking! She was a Muggle-born, a Gryffindor, she beat him in every subject which came with constant torment from his father about disgracing the Malfoy name and blah blah…

“Draco, Earth to Draco, merlins Malfoy!!!!” Blaise shouted  
“What?” Draco replied  
“You okay mate, you haven't said anything since we were talking about Grangers tits,” Blaise said chuckling.   
Draco hadn’t even realised that he had walked into the great hall and Blaise had dished some food on his plate and he was still thinking of that know it all.   
“Yeah sorry about that, I was just thinking about my umm potions assignment that I need to do.”  
What a dumb excuse, he thought to himself.  
“haha right…so it was her huh?  
“what are you talking about Zabini?”  
“The girl you dreamed of! It was the Golden girl, Granger! Come on I want details man, is she hot under all those baggy clothes, or what?!” Blaise whispered   
“Fuck off Blaise” he exclaimed as he shoved him.   
“Come on! I know you kid, you had your smirk on and you started playing with your crotch!! It's totally her! Don't try and deny it because I know you, man!” Blaise whispered.  
Draco quickly darted off the bench and shouted behind him “got to go and do my potions paper, see you soon”  
“Hey! you didn't deny it, I totally know you!!” Blaise shouted back with the biggest grin on his face. 

———————-

How embarrassing was that! she had been so frustrated that she did not work well this morning, and all she wanted to do was eat!!!  
She had walked straight into his chest and knocked him right on his ass…  
Ha. serves him right, stupid ferret…I mean he didn't really look like a ferret anymore and She couldn't help but appreciate how his toned and firm his chest was when she collided with it and also his muscular arms that saved her from the hard stone floor and his hair, oh my gosh his hair! was still wet and just so sexy looking and…  
Wait… what the fuck was she on about! she was talking about the boy who has tormented her since she arrived at Hogwarts, the boy who hates all of her friends and hates her most of all just because her parents are muggles! Ugh, but he looked damn good too!

It was so secret that all the girls in Hogwarts would secretly pine after him, mostly because they knew he was from one of the wealthiest pureblood families known in the wizarding community. Now she just felt like all the rest of the psychotic boy crazy girls. Great.

Running up to the Gryffindor common room she bustled through the painting so fast that she bumped into Ron.   
“Ouch” Ron yelped  
“Watch where you’re going Ronald!” she replied in response   
“someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” Ron muttered, rubbing his head.   
She marched quickly up to her dorm making sure she didn't run into anyone else in the busy rush of everyone waking up.   
She walked into her room that she shared with Parvati, Lavender and Ginny, they were all gone so she decided to get changed into her uniform.

“ooo nice bra Mione!”Ginny teased as she entered the room. Ginny had become a really close friend over the past years. It was nice to have someone so close that was a girl.   
“haha thanks, Gin” the two girls hugged  
Hermione was soon dressed and was talking to Ginny about Harry. Ginny and Harry have started dating a few months ago and she loved to share her gossip with Hermione.   
“surprisingly Harry is a much better kisser than Dean, he just does these different things and him…..Hermione? Mione!? You okay” Ginny clicked her fingers in front of her face.   
“Oh what, yes I'm fine thanks” Hermione stuttered out as a red blush came to her face.   
“Okay, cough it up! what are you thinking about? who is he? you can’t hide that bright red face from me young lady” Ginny insisted as Hermione started to get up and pack her bag.   
“My..my face is red with anger because slimy ferret boy bumped into me outside the great hall and I apologised and he just called me a… he called me a… Hermione stuttered for a bit. “well you know, so I took my apology back and left him there! he just..he’s just so ugh! He’s so fucken…ugh”

“Wow, I can’t say I'm not surprised! But I’m happy for you Hermione, he is quite a catch. Do you know one time some Hufflepuff girls paid Colin Creevy to try and get a photo of Malfoy, shirtless and he went into the Slytherin changing rooms before the game and snapped a pic!!! Oh, Merlin, it was hilarious, but his body is perfection, like the wizards that are on the cover of ‘Witch Weekly’ I'm personally not into his type but I could really see it” Ginny rambled out

Hermione just stood there with her mouth agape.   
“What the fuck Ginny?!? I don't like Malfoy! I just told you how pissed I was when he bumped into me which left us both sprawled on the ground with my books flying everywhere. The covers broke off my books, good thing I’m a witch. He’s so insufferable!!! that's what I was going to say! Such a spoilt little twat! she shouted. 

“Riiightt…” Ginny smiled and winked at her friend.  
“Ughhh I'm going to class, see you later Gin,” she grumbled walking out of the room. 

 

———————————-

Yuck! Why the fuck did Blaise think that he liked the Mudblood! Sure he had dreamt of her in a very compromising way, he must be going insane, he thought to himself.  
As he waited outside of the potions room for his last class of the day, he thought about Granger, ugh she would be in his class too! nothing worse than having the know it all Granger in your class. Good thing Snape was the teacher, he despised the Golden trio just as much as he did. She was really smart for a muggle, years of learning for him, she was able to master it in a couple of years. She is so witty and determined, even though she hangs out with the weasel and Scarface probably the two most insufferable people ever she was still decent. He hadn’t noticed that as he was thinking Granger had walked into the hallway as well to wait for the double session of potions to begin. She was reading from a potions book, he knew because his mother had gotten him that for a Christmas present the year before. 

“Got a problem, Malfoy,” Granger said  
Shit, he had zoned out again and was still staring at Granger. Quickly trying to come up with something snarky he bit back:  
“Sorry, I’m just still shocked that they let someone like you into this place, the old man Dumbledore has definitely got something wrong with him,” he said with a chuckle. Good, save.  
And as soon he said that Granger had her wand up to his throat. Fuck  
“What did I ever do to you?! Huh” she said strongly   
“Come on Granger don't do it, I was just joking around,” he said trying to push her wand away but was unsuccessful.   
He knew he had to do something, one Hex from her would be fatal, sure she was a mudblood but she was a smart witch.   
She looked at him dead in the eyes. Just like his dream, her dark eyes were piercing but so beautiful, her breathing was heavy and her chest heaved up and down rhythmically.   
“You’re such a bloody arrogant pick, who has his head up his own ass so much that he can't even see that someone who is not you is better and smarter,” she shouted with firmness.   
Her eyes then lingered on his eyes for a while longer and then travelled down his face… what was she doing, he thought.   
He did the same thing, stopping to look at her perfect, pink, moist lips. What the fuck was he thinking! not this again he thought. 

—————-

When she got to the potions class she noticed that Malfoy was also there waiting, out of all people! She looked up to see him staring off into the distance and then brought her attention back to her book. Ginny had picked this book up for Hermione just before school and had only found the time to start now, it was so interesting it delved into the topic of healing potions and the history and development behind the more common ones used by healers. She had read through around 3 pages when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking over the edge of her book she found Malfoy 3 meters away looking at her.  
“Got a problem, Malfoy,” she said which snapped him out of some sort of trance  
“Sorry, I’m just still shocked that they let someone like you into this place, the old man Dumbledore has definitely got something wrong with him,” he said with a chuckle.  
What a cunt! She thought while he was babbling one, someone needs to teach that ferret a lesson.  
Moments later she had stormed right up to him with her wand in hand and pushed it right up against his throat. You could just see him squirm under her wand.  
“What did i ever do to you?! Huh” she said strongly   
“Come on. Don't do it, i was just joking around” he said trying to push her wand away but was unsuccessful. She kept her grim pointing it firmly just below his Adam's apple. He was pissing her off so much, she took a deep breath in and then let it all out.   
“You’re such a bloody arrogant pick, who has his head up his own ass so much that he can't even see that someone who is not you is better and smarter,” she shouted with anger looking him right in the eyes. Then she saw it. The scar. A tiny little crescent-shaped scar on his jaw, the one from her dream.  
No, no, no, no, no she thought, not him! I mean he's not bad to look at, looks at his face, perfectly sculpted SNAP OUT OF IT she panicked to herself. She was still holding her wand to his neck. 

——————

He could feel her grip loosen a tiny bit and he quickly grabbed her by the waist and spun around and pinned her against the wall still holding her waist “You better not try anything like that again Granger, or you will regret it” he said threatening. He felt her breath on his cheek and the close proximity of her let her vanilla and coconut scent travel into his nostrils. Fuck! she smelt good. He looked back at her lips as her tongue darted out to moisten them. And that was enough to get to him. He took one hand off her waist and put it on her chin and then crashed his lips onto hers. She tasted like spearmint and strawberry from her chapstick, it was amazing. At first, she did not respond (probably shocked)but then she started kissing back. Fuck she's a good kisser he thought as her tongue teased for entrance into his mouth which he accepted. Her hands had snaked themselves around his neck and were playing with his hair. As the kiss became most frantic he rubbed her waist with his hand and travelled down, groping her butt a tiny bit, just to test the waters. A moan escaped her lips, and she took that as a sign to continue. He could feel his excitement building a bit too fast in his pants so he decided to break the kiss. As soon as he stepped away from her, her eyes snapped open in question, and the door of the potions class flew open.  
“Hello. You two are early, come in” Snape sneered   
He quickly picked up his bag and headed in after Snape and turned and gave Granger a wink as she just stood and looked at him dumfounded.  
As everyone else arrived he couldn't get her out of his mind, she was so fucking hot and that moan…he could kiss her all day, any day.  
“Hey man! I’m sorry i kept teasing you” Blaise said as he sauntered in. “thats what best friends do, right?”  
“Yeah you’re right Zabini, but i need to tell you something man.” Draco said

———————-

What the actual fuck had just happened! She has just had a make out session with the one and only muggle hater, Malfoy. He had kissed her and she kissed back eagerly. Fuck he was hot, his hands on her waist felt so good and when he started touching her ass, oh merlin that felt good. He was so rough and forceful, she loved it she could feel he was very excited as well. She giggled to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had not even realised that Harry and Ron had come and sit next to her.   
“You alright ‘Mione?” Ron asked.  
“Yes, I’m fine. My head is just spinning, a bit sore. Thats all” she muttered giving them a smile.   
“Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?”   
“No thats fine, Harry. Just a bit overwhelmed” she said as a furious blush rose to her cheeks.  
“okay ‘mione, you can tell us if you don't feel well, okay?” Harry said  
“Don’t worry I'm totally fine and…” she said as she was quickly cut of by Snape’s wand that quickly hit the table in front of her.   
“You, three think its okay to talk during my class, without being called upon” Snape sneered  
“10 points from Gryfinndor….each. If you talk again there will be other consequences…Do I make myself clear” he added.  
“Yes” they all said in unison.

Phew. That could’ve been worse. She looked back to see Snape marching back to his desk, robes billowing behind him. Then she caught his eyes. Lots of people were staring at them because of what happened, but he was looking at her only. He smirked and then winked at her before turning back around to face the front of the class. What was happening. She felt her cheeks get hot and then her stomach started to feel really funny. Even though she was still shocked my Malfoy, she wasn't lying to Harry and Ron when she said she had a sore head.   
She decided to go to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey probably had some potions to ease her head.   
She stood up and walked to the front of the class, towards Snape.  
“Sir” she stated   
“Yes Miss Granger?” he said as he looked up from his book  
“Can I please go see Madam Pomfrey? I don’t…I don’t… feel” she said as she started feeling dizzy, she looked at her feet and then back at Snape.  
“I don’t feel…” again she was cut short as she fell to the ground. It went completely dark, and the last thing she saw was a blur of faces looking over her. 

—————————

“Mister Malfoy, please take Miss Granger to the Infirmary. Inform Madam Pomfrey of the situation, and take her bag she might be there for a while.” Snape stated quickly.

What the hell happened? He had just snogged her a few minutes ago and then he see’s her muttering to Snape and then she's on the ground. Of course Scarface and Weasel rushed up to see her first followed by the rest of the class.   
Snape quickly ordered everybody back to their seats and told him to take her to Madam Pomfrey, hahaha he’d take any opportunity to get out of class any day even if it was taking Granger to the infirmary. 

“WHAT THE F- wait why does the ferret get to take her” he heard the Weasel shout angrily.  
“Professor, can we take Hermione to the Infirmary? After all we are her friends.” Potter shot out. 

“Sorry Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, as I am very aware you both need all the time you can get in this class so you will be able to pass this subject. Draco here has phenomenal grades just below Miss Granger it would seem, so it will not hurt him as much it will hurt your non- existence potions work ethic. Go and find your seats and sick those big noses of yours inside your books” Snape snapped. 

Haha he mentally chuckled to himself, as he slung her back over his shoulder and levitated her to take her to the Infirmary. He could always count on Snape to sort the annoying Gryfinndors out. He made sure to not bump Granger on any walls as he ascended up from the dungeons. He was so glad that there were no teachers or students in the corridors on the way to the infirmary, it probably looked so suspicious.

As he entered the infirmary he called out for Madam Pomfrey, she quickly rushed over to direct him to a bed.  
“What happened dear?” she looked questionably at Draco  
“Um we had potions and she went up to Professor Snape, i think she was asking if she could leave. Then she just fainted.” Draco ranted quickly.   
He watched while Madam Pomfrey muttered a few spells under her breath, probably just trying to see what was wrong with her.   
“Ah nothing to worry about” Madam Pomfrey smiled a bit while she walked to her office to receive a small vial of light blue potion.  
“Um whats wrong with her” Malfoy asked   
“She seems to be a bit dehydrated thats all, she's probably been a bit agitated lately, experiencing some migraines as well.”Madam Pomfrey said  
“Thats good” Draco breathed out as he looked over at her, then to Madam Pomfrey who just stared at him strangely.  
“I mean…its good she's okay, I’ll go let her friends know.. and Snape” he said.   
She smiled and nodded at him and then started to pour the potion into her mouth. He thought it would probably be a good time to leave, so he quickly dumped her full shoulder bag onto the chair next to her bed. As he did so the bag caught on a small nail on the chin causing her bag to rip at the side and all her books to pour out.   
“Fuck me!” he swore as all her books kept tumbling out  
“Watch your language, Mister Malfoy” Pomfrey snapped from her bedside.  
“ugh sorry, I'm just gonna pick these up and then go” he said

He watched Madam Pomfrey leave and then emitted a small groan, of course Granger had so many books in her bag it would break. One by one he picked up what seemed to be a whole library of books, some quills, a few pots of ink and some other potions and muggle products. No way all of this could fit in her black leather side bag, He quickly reached his had inside of her bag. Just what he thought, she had extender charm on her bag to fit more books in her bag.  
“huh impressive ” he muttered under his breath.   
He began to put all of her books back into her bag, then he heard a small cough and a squeak of the bed. He got off his knees and dusted his clothes off to see Granger moving around. Seeing that she was probably about to wake up he got back onto his knees and continued to put all of her books into her bag. He was almost done with putting all 30 mostly thick, hardcover books into her bag when he heard a small whimper “Malfoy”. He froze. Quickly getting off his knees and looking at the bed where she still lay unaware, he scanned the room seeing no one else. He looked back at Hermione laying on the bed just as she moaned “Draa-Draco”

What the fuck. Did Granger just moan his name in her sleep?! He smirked as he looked at her sprawled on the bed totally oblivious to who was standing beside her. He cleared his throat and cast a few reparo charms on some books a smashed jar and lastly her bag when suddenly he saw her stir once more on the bed. He looked over and saw her eyes slowly flutter open.

“Malfoy? what are you doing hereee…wait what the, where am I? she muttered   
“You don't remember?, well we were in Potions and you walked up to Snape and asked if you could leave and then you fainted.” he said confidently  
“shit! my head still aches. I was asking if I could come to see Pomfrey and then…ugh how embarrassing” she stated.   
“Yeah.. right….and then I bought you here and you…um you got a hydration potion from Madam Pomfrey, she said you were dehydrated. He added  
“Well I better get going” he muttered as he was slowly walking away.  
“wait Malfoy!” she called out. “can you ask Ron and Harry to bring my bag? We still have double potions right?”   
“Oh i bought your bag up already” he said as he pointed to the chair. “Sorry your bag actually ripped and all your books fell out so I had to put them back in.”  
“oh um thanks” she said with her face extremely red.   
“wait a sec” he muttered once last Reparo spell on the bag strap and then it was all fixed. “There we go! Good as new. And a little heads up Granger You have a dorm for a reason, store your books there instead of keeping 30 books your bag” he said cheekily. 

 

————————

 

She had heard people talking but they sounded so far away. She kept walking and then found Malfoy standing in a completely dark room with his back towards her.She knew it was him from his stark blonde hair that shone in the very minimal light. Slowly she walked up to him, not knowing what was going on she tapped him on the shoulder. As soon he turned around he was smiling at her, he had grabbed her waist and pushed her back up against the closest wall. He instantly captured her lips in a very passionate kiss. She eagerly kissed him with more added desire, moving her hands down to the buttons of his shirt she quickly unbuttoned it, exposing his toned chest. She moaned into him as she ran her fingers up and down his body. Who knew the ferret had such fucking hot body. He had moved his hands up her skirt and started groping her ass, he heard him grunt as she ran her fingers right down to his crotch. “mmmm” she moaned into his ear as she broke away from the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him move his fingers towards her soaked through underwear she needed him. “please!” she begged as she tried to move herself closer to the pressure of his fingers. He planted love bites down her neck, feeling the grazing of his teeth against her neck.   
“mione" her moaned. Woah she had never heard him use her first name.  
“yes” she breathed in his ear. “say my name” he said as he dove his fingers underneath the fabric and right next to her dripping cunt. “Malfoy” she muttered, waiting for the suspense to end.  
“thats not it my little minx, my first name” he said as he plunged his fingers into her wet folds pumping 2 fingers into her tight wet pussy. He moved his thumb over the top of her clit and started moving it furiously. She started to sweat and squirm under his kisses and ministrations then she reached the back of his neck and pulled his face towards her and gave him a deep kiss and then broke away to let out the gasp “Draa-Draco!” As she felt some release. Then she heard some thumping she looked around to see the dark room empty and then she open her eyes to reveal her lying on a bed and Malfoy standing at her bedside staring at her. 

Malfoy began to explain his reason for her being in the Infirmary and her bag, but all she kept seeing flashes of was her very realistic sex dream that she just had of the Pureblood git standing right infant of her. She could feel her thighs wet with arousal and her cheeks felt very warm too, she kept eye contact hoping he wouldn’t notice the red flush that always appears when she is embarrassed.   
He said a few things about all the books he had discovered in her bag.  
“Haha yeah i got those all out today from the library, but will do. She said  
“Good thing you have an unregistered undetectable extension charm on your bag so you never have to empty your bag again” he added  
“oh yeah… I was supposed to take it in to the ministry to register it but I didn't have time.” she looked down at her hands nervously trying to avoid his imposing smirk plastered across his face.   
“see ya later Granger, sweet dreams” he said with a smirk on his face and winked at her.

As soon as he left Madam Pomfrey rushed into her bed. “oh good, good you're awake!” she said cheerily. “How are you feeling dear?”  
“Fine, thank you.” she said  
“Okay well you can go after you take a few more replenishing potions and i will do some pain spells on your head.” Pomfrey said while she gave her two small different shaped vials for her to drink.   
“How long was Malfoy here for?” she looked up to the mediwitch curiously.   
“Well when he brought you in he waited to hear what was wrong with you and then he was about to leave when your bag tipped its contents all over the floor so he stayed and cleaned it all up and i guess you woke up within that time. He just left right?”  
Hermione nodded.”Thanks”  
“No worries, dear” Madam Pomfrey said “Please do remember to keep drinking your fluids Miss Granger, young people are involved in all sorts of tiresome activities now days. You don't want to end up back here!” she added and then left. 

She looked at her watch and potions was a few minutes away from finishing, she stood up and slung her bag over the shoulder and decided to head to dinner early.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,   
> This is my first ever fanfic! I hoped you enjoyed it so far.   
> Please feel free to Kudos and Comment any suggestions or if you want me to continue the story.  
> I used to read these all the time in high school, it is so cool to come back and quickly type this up in my free time.
> 
> lots of love,  
> -DraMal <3


End file.
